cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Clans
of Neo Nectar]] "Sub-Clan" is an unofficial term to refer to a group of cards that share a word in its name and focus around a playstyle similar to the clan they belong to. Sub-Clan cards normally need another unit in the same Sub-Clan to use their abilities. In order for a group of cards to be considered at least an archetype, there must be at least a support or anti-support card that specifically affects that group. List of Sub-Clans Dark Zone Dark Irregulars *Amons Pale Moon *Silver Thorns Dragon Empire Kagerō *Perdition *Seal Dragons Tachikaze *Ancient Dragons Narukami *Brawlers *Eradicators Magallanica Bermuda Triangle *Duo *PR♥ISM Aqua Force *Blue Storm Star Gate Nova Grappler *Beast Deities *Raizer Dimension Police *Dimensional Robos *Metalborg Link Joker *Deletors *Star-vaders United Sanctuary Royal Paladin *Jewel Knights *Seekers Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sisters *Magus Shadow Paladin *Revengers *Witches Gold Paladin *Liberators Angel Feather *Celestials Genesis *Regalia Zoo Megacolony *Machinings Neo Nectar *Maiden of *Musketeers Multi-Clan *Magus - (Oracle Think Tank/Tachikaze) *Witches (Shadow Paladin /Genesis) Archetypes Archetypes, like Sub-Clans focus around a name but unlike Sub-Clans, they are too small to be able to build deck using only that archetype. Also unlike Sub-Clans, support cards for archetype do not necessarily share the archetype name. List of Archetypes Aqua Force *Blue Wave *Ripple Dark Irregulars *Blade Wing Dimension Police *Enigmans Genesis *Myth Guards Gold Paladin *Bluish Flame Granblue *Seven Seas Great Nature *Hammsuke Link Joker *Messiah Murakumo *Magatsu Nova Grappler *Blau *Death Army Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragons Oracle Think Tank *Witch Pale Moon *Beast Tamers Royal Paladin *Sanctuary of Light Shadow Paladin *Demon World Castle Spike Brothers *Dudleys Tachikaze *Rex Multi-Clan *Blasters - (Royal Paladin/Shadow Paladin/Gold Paladin) *Grei - (Dark Irregulars/Dimension Police/Genesis/Kagerō/Link Joker/Nova Grappler/Spike Brothers) *Kaiser - (Dimension Police/Narukami/Nova Grappler) *Яeverse - (Royal Paladin/Angel Feather/Kagero/Narukami/Murakumo/Aqua Force/Granblue/Great Nature/Neo Nectar/Dark Irregulars/Pale Moon/Nova Grappler/Dimension Police/Link Joker) *Phantoms - (Shadow Paladin/Megacolony/Spike Brothers) Character Archetype A "Character Archetype" is an archetype which are focused on a single character who has multiple cards. Support in a character archetype support all cards featuring that character. Starting in the G era support for specific characters have become character archetypes even when a character has only one card to ensure any new cards featuring that character will benefit from that support as well. List of Character Archetypes Angel Feather *Gavrail *Nociel Aqua Force *Maelstrom *Thavas *Trans-core Bermuda Triangle *Coral *Pacifica *Raindear Dark Irregulars *Scharhrot Dimension Police *Daiyusha *Gallop *Zeal Genesis * Fenrir Gear Chronicle *Chronojet *Chronojet Dragon (Archetype) *Chronoscommand Gold Paladin *Ezel *Gancelot *Gurguit Granblue *Cocytus *Nightrose Great Nature *Bigbelly *Leo-pald Kagerō *Blockade *Dauntless *Dragonic Blademaster (Archetype) *Overlords Link Joker *Glendios *Infinite Megacolony *Darkface *Giraffa Murakumo *Shirayuki *Yasuie Narukami *Big Bang Knuckle *Detonix *Dungaree *Gauntlet Buster *Vanquisher *Vowing Neo Nectar *Cecilia *Ranunculus Nova Grappler *Asura *Asura Kaiser (Archetype) *Victor Nubatama *Shiranui Oracle Think Tank *Amaterasu *Susanoo *Tsukuyomi Pale Moon *Harri *Luquier Royal Paladin *Alfred *Altmile *Ashlei *Sanctuary Guard Shadow Paladin *Blaster Dark (Archetype) *Claret Sword Dragon *Claudas *Dorint Tachikaze *Spino Multi-Clan *Chaos (Link Joker/Tachikaze) *Vermillion (Dark Irregulars/Narukami) *Rising (Gold Paladin/Narukami/Pale Moon/Spike Brothers) Category:Archetype Category:Aqua Force Category:Bermuda Triangle Category:Dimension Police Category:Kagerō Category:Megacolony Category:Gold Paladin Category:Royal Paladin Category:Pale Moon Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Granblue Category:Nova Grappler Category:Neo Nectar Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Great Nature Category:Spike Brothers Category:Angel Feather Category:Genesis Category:Link Joker Category:Gear Chronicle Category:Nubatama Category:Tachikaze Category:Murakumo Category:Narukami